The afterlife of a monster
by YKIR
Summary: In this short story, Enkidu and Fujimaru Ritsuka make a journey to save an enemy of the human being and to burial him in the underworld.
1. Chapter 1

The rain beat on the green foliage of immense trees and thick bushes full of colorful flowers whose petals seemed to cry. The cold dark water of the river ran impetuously under the thundering gray sky whose flashes illuminated a forest as wide as a hundred cities. Enkidu, solitary, walked through the wet vegetation, touching with his bare feet a wet and red ground; a beast, a little further on, similar to a red lion with a thick mane of the same color as the fire, was lying on the ground, as if asleep, with a wound on the side whose depth made one think that the beast had been stabbed with a sword ; its eyes were empty, its mouth half closed and already some insects were seeking shelter inside its body.  
Enkidu approached, stroked the lion's cold wet mane and kissed its hairy forehead.  
« You have done your time, I'm here to say goodbye. »  
A golden light illuminated the lion's carcass, Gilgamesh, the king of Uruk, appeared behind Enkidu.  
« I was looking for you, my friend, you abandoned Uruk. I asked Ninsun, my mother, about you but she didn't know and so I worried, why are you here? The sky is dark, the sun does not reach us, staying here in the forest without Šamaš' protection is risky, my friend. »  
« Forgive me, Gilgamesh, it wasn't my intention to make you worry. » Enkidu apologized with a gentle smile.  
« Why are you in this forest, Enkidu? »  
« I'm here for the beast that nobody will bury. I'm here for the animal that nobody will cry. »  
« Are you here just for that lion? Don't you think it's strange? It's just a beast, it has no value. »  
« I was like this beast, once, I was also an animal far from civilization and the worries of your world. Men and animals are no different, a beast is not worth more than a man and a man is not worth more than a beast, every life deserves to be respected. Every life has value, Gilgamesh. »  
« Do you really think so? What idiocy. In this world we are not all equal, I know it because I'm the one who judges the value of human beings and divinities. » Gilgamesh exclaimed in a proud tone.  
« You say this because you haven't lived in these places, you don't know this world as I know it. »« I know everything, fool! »

« You only know what your nature allows you to know. Your knowledge has a limit, I'm that limit since I represent a world that you have never wanted to understand and I do not blame you for this, my friend, but know that the animal, unlike man, does not lie and does not hurts for selfishness. Forests injure the body but defend the soul while cities defend the body but injure the soul. Is simple. It's the rule of things. »  
Gilgamesh was unable to follow his friend's speeches, they were baseless trivialities for his ears, but Enkidu was not saddened by Gilgamesh's grumpy reaction, on the contrary, he smiled and then embraced him, holding him close stroking his head and Gilgamesh muttered :  
« Don't feel sorry for me. »  
« I'm not doing it, I'm happy with our differences. We two are living proof that two enemies can become friends and brothers, together we will face any danger. »  
« You really are a fool, Enkidu, we cannot know anything about our future. »  
« Just that makes every moment worth living, doesn't it? »  
Enkidu, a mysterious being shaped by clay by the goddess of creation, Aruru. In essence he was created to be as similar and powerful as the God of Heaven, Anu, and as much as the god of war, Ninurta, he was created to be a weapon whose purpose was only to kill the arrogant tyrant Gilgamesh but he became his friend. The search for glory and immortality placed the two friends against the divinities who seemed powerless before the two of them.

That same weeping forest, under the bright sun of a different world, was visited by Fujimaru Ritsuka. The young Master had entered the dangerous forest driven by the desire to explore the ancient lands of Mesopotamia in solitude, his youthful curiosity led him to lion bones, covered with greenery and trapped by long and sinuous strings of green ivy. The rays penetrated the dense forest and illuminated that dull white of the jaws inside which there was a spider's cobweb. Fujimaru was impressed by the size of that skeleton, it was certainly bigger than any other creature he had ever seen. He approached and then he saw a white snake appear that looked threatening from the orbit of the skull, Fujimaru backed away frightened and the slimy animal followed him.  
« Stay away! No, don't come any closer! » Fujimaru exclaimed, shaking a stick he had collected.  
« Shaking a stick," warrior "? » Asked Enkidu, who emerged from the green like a kind of ghost.

« The snake is trying to bite me! Looks like it's having some trouble with me! »  
« Or it just wants to talk. »  
« Huh? » Fujimaru, confused, asked: « Enkidu ... you're not going to tell me that snakes are starting to talk now, are you? »  
« Relax, Master, I was just kidding. Evidently you disturbed him. »  
« I ... I wasn't bothering anyone, I was just ... forget it. Can you take it off? This slimy white bastard is frightening me. »  
« After all those battles you've faced, you still are afraid of a little snake? You're funny. »  
« It's not a "little snake", okay? And then I never liked slimy animals, they make me shiver. »  
Enkidu took the snake and this became tame like a puppy, Fujimaru was speechless in front of that scene so out of the ordinary, it didn't seem real to him, that snake let Enkidu carry it around like a cat. Enkidu placed the animal near the lion's carcass and this, without turning around, slipped back into the skull.  
« How did you ... ? Is it part of your skills? » Fujimaru asked curiously.  
« You could do it too, if you wanted. »  
« I doubt it. But I can shake the stick and make believe I have a plan. »  
« Never doubt your abilities, it's a matter of soul not brain. Extend your hand where no one can go and grab what people are afraid to touch, you will find out that most of the time it's what makes terror to be terrified in turn. »  
Enkidu then turned to the carcass, his gaze was thoughtful, something was troubling him and Fujimaru, worried, asked:  
« What worries you, Enkidu? »  
« I don't want to bother you, You surely have more important things to do, Master. »  
« No, I was only here to explore this forest. »  
« Alone? »  
« I don't need protection wherever I go, I'm not a child. »  
« I understand. You really are a brave boy, you have Šamaš' protection, be proud of it. »  
« So ... how about telling me what's bothering you. »  
« Master, I've a favor to ask you. I need you to come with me to a place, I have to do something very important and I need your help, if you don't mind. »  
« Er ... okay, yes. Where do we go? »  
« In the Chasm of Tammūz, the tomb of the god of vegetation. Come, it's going to be a long journey, Master. »


	2. Chapter 2

Enkidu and Fujimaru Ritsuka walked incessantly until sunset, the sky was painted orange with purple and even pink hues, the forest was darkening and the crickets began to sing. The boy was tired of walking, was out of breath and was wet on his forehead and back, his armpits were drenched and his feet ached; he stopped near a tree and sat on a stone.  
« Let's ... take a break ... we've been walking for hours. » He said in a tired voice.  
« I know, I'm sorry, Master, but it's not an easy place to reach, however we are almost there. Still little and we would be at our destination. »  
« Can I at least know ... what place is it? What is the Chasm of Tammūz? »  
« The tomb of the god of vegetation. Tammūz was a young god, very handsome and also kind. He was the first and last husband of the goddess Ishtar, it's said that he was unjustly brought to hell, probably because Ereshkigal was jealous of Ishtar, I can't say. A tomb was built in a cave in honor of the god. »  
« Okay, but why are you taking me there? What do you have to do? »  
« I remembered a promise I had made, now I have to keep it. That's all. Can you still walk? »  
« Yes, everything is fine, don't worry about me. » Fujimaru replied after getting to his feet.

Night fell, the stars lit and the moon showed its white face, the cold breeze ran through the forest howling like a wolf, Fujimaru was shivering and feared to be attacked by wild beasts but Enkidu was there with him and the thought to be protected reassured him in every moment of uncertainty.  
They finally stopped in front of this rock wall with a hole of at least six meters that went down into the void. Enkidu held out his hand to the boy saying:  
« Let's go down. »  
« O-okay, let's do it. »  
Fujimaru gave his hand to Enkidu and the latter jumped into the pit, the boy was unable to hold back the terrified scream that echoed throughout the cave. Enkidu took the Master in his arms and landed without injuring himself. Fujimaru jumped off Enkidu's hands the boy down and then, when he looked up he was shocked by the dark but fascinating landscape: twelve tall stone columns with Sumerian writings engraved on their stems, smooth walls full of cave paintings representing sacred rituals addressed to the deities, fifty torches that illuminated the tomb by showing a deep lake which was beyond the columns; the entire cave had a circular shape and was at least sixty meters away from the opening.

Enkidu brought Fujimaru to the water mirror.  
« This place is amazing! Is it a grave? »  
« Yes it is. In the water there is the body of Tammūz. »  
« This place is the underworld? » The boy asked curiously.  
« No, this is the place where restless souls who do not accept their destiny take refuge. »  
« What does it mean? »  
« Not everyone accepts death, Master, this is a fact. Many don't want to know Ereshkigal and yearn to return to life, but the cycle of things isn't this, it mustn't be this, you understand? That's why we are here. »  
« I don't understand, I'm sorry, why are we here? »  
Enkidu pointed to the body of water. Fujimaru saw the lake's waters move, a red lion with a golden mane, its fangs were sharp as blades and its eyes were furious; Fujimaru immediately recognized that monster: it was Uridimmu, one of Tiamat's children, so he prepared to fight but immediately noticed that Enkidu, on the other hand, didn't seem to be willing to fight against that demonic beast.  
« Enkidu, be careful! That's a son of Tiamat! It's a demonic beast! » Fujimaru exclaimed.  
But Enkidu wasn't afraid, he had a sad look and the boy didn't understand the reason for this. The ravenous beast attempted to attack Enkidu but he dodged the blow with ease, avoided the monster's claws and then counterattacked with a palm stroke that dropped the beast into the water. Enkidu was sparing the life of the monster.  
« Why don't you kill him, Enkidu? »  
« I'm sorry, Master, I'm so sorry to see him in that condition. It didn't have to go like this and instead I'm back to the starting point, forced to face a creature that has not chosen its destiny. » Enkidu was crying.  
« Enkidu ... »  
The beast roared and returned to the attack, this time targeting Fujimaru Ritsuka, but Enkidu kicked it and then quickly used the Chains of Heaven to mortally wound the beast that fell into the lake without re-emerging. The battle ended in an instant. Enkidu had triumphed without even trying but he wasn't happy with what he had done.  
« Why are you crying, Enkidu? » Fujimaru asked, worried.  
« Do you really want to know? Are you really interested in knowing the emotions of a piece of clay? »  
« Yes, I want to know. »  
« You see Uridimmu as an evil creature, but in the past he was a guardian of Nineveh and was also revered in the Eanna in Uruk. »  
« Uridimmu was ... revered ?! » Fujimaru exclaimed, stunned.  
« Yes. But he lost his way, followed Tiamat's call and became ... that thing. I prayed, until the last minute, to be able to save him and when I finally met him it was too late ... but I swore that I would bring his soul to Ereshkigal and that I would give him peace. But I didn't make it. I've failed again. »  
v No, you haven't failed, maybe you just have to try again and ... »  
« Leave it alone, Master. Giving everyone a worthy burial is apparently a silly wish, but it's sad to know that his soul will never be at peace. Yet he didn't even choose to be evil. Maybe one day I'll save him ... one day ... »  
Enkidu's melancholy smile saddened the young Master who didn't know how to help him, he didn't know how to relieve his pain.

That same night they left the cave but Fujimaru, without saying anything to Enkidu, was already planning to go back in it.


	3. Chapter 3

On a calm and warm morning, Enkidu returned to the place where the old carcass of Uridimmu was present. He sat down next to this and began to cuddle that skull, like a child.  
« I wanted to save you from yourself, I was naive to the end, I didn't want you to hurt yourself ... that's all, I wasn't asking too much. »  
« Enkidu! » It was Fujimaru's voice.  
Enkidu turned and saw his Master running towards him holding a blue flame in his hand.  
« That's ... »  
« I got it, Enkidu! I managed to get it! This is the soul of Uridimmu. »  
« How did you do? » He asked, surprised.  
« I had to ask Ishtar for help to be able to return to that place, then I went to the water and I did as you told me to do: I wasn't afraid and I stretched out my hand over the water and there I found his soul. You wanted this, didn't you? »  
« I ... I don't know what to say, Master, I'm ... I'm really impressed, I never expected such a thing. You did something really good, I don't know if you realize it. You have forgiven your enemy and given him the opportunity to redeem himself in the underworld. »  
« Now what will you do, Enkidu? »  
« I have to bring the soul to Ereshkigal, she will know what to do with it. Do you want to come with me? »  
« Sure! »  
Enkidu and Fujimaru brought the soul of Uridimmu to Ereshkigal who welcomed it into her kingdom ensuring that it would find peace in the world of the dead.

On the way back Enkidu thanked Fujimaru again, he was happy to see his Servant smile with joy and didn't hesitate to express his happiness:  
« Finally I see you smile, Enkidu, I'm happy that you feel well, now. »  
« And I'm happy to have such a kind Master. »  
« But ... can I ask you a question? »  
« Of course, what is it? »

« I understand that you care a lot about defending animals and all forms of life, but yesterday's sadness seemed to me to hide something deeper. Maybe I'm wrong ... »  
« No, you're not wrong, Fujimaru Ritsuka. The truth is that I ... I was like Uridimmu and like many other children of Tiamat: I was born only to fulfill my duty, I had no freedom of choice, I was only a weapon ... nothing but a weapon. It's sad not to be in control of your destiny, it's like not being alive. To live means to choose, whether they are right or wrong choices, you have to have that possibility otherwise you cannot live. Only beasts and gods live outside of civilization, and the latter always want to use the former to accomplish their devious ends. I am proof of this. »  
« But there's always the possibility of fighting and freeing oneself. »  
« This is true, but only those who are strong enough can do it. The others need a hand, they need someone to reach out and help them choose. Reaching out, Fujimaru, means choosing to give someone the opportunity to make choices. It's a risky thing, I know, nobody wants to give too much freedom to the neighbor ... Gilgamesh, my dear friend, is a proof of this distrust in the human being, but ... it's sad when someone doesn't realize his full potential just because someone has forbidden him to do this It's really sad and it happens often. »  
« So ... Uridimmu has never been in control of his fate. »  
« Exactly. »  
« I had never thought about it before. I simply saw him as my enemy but now I realize that perhaps he too must have suffered. I feel guilty. »  
« Suffering is part of things, Master, but when someone forces you to suffer then there is an injustice. Uridimmu is for me a victim of injustice, as I have been. »  
Fujimaru finally understood the goodness of Enkidu's heart, that mysterious creature made of clay gave affection to both the good and the sinners, not out of naivety but out of love for life. Clenching his fists, the boy swore aloud like a knight:  
« I promise you that I will never be like this. I will always extend my hand and I will never regret giving that neighbor freedom. I want to believe in the choice like you. »  
Those words so strong and full of ardor made Enkidu smile, he then caressed Fujimaru's face with the same affection of a mother, then uttered these words:  
« Never lose this purity of yours, Master. Don't let the world tell you who you need to be or what you need to do, you are fine like this and one day your enemies will understand that this is your power. »

**END**


End file.
